


【慶廷】Birthday gift

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】Birthday gift

陳廷軒表演結束之後，卞慶華就衝到後台一把抓起陳廷軒的手往外走  
''卞卞...你幹嘛啊?''  
''我們回家做我們該做的事''  
''甚麼啊?''  
''還債!!''陳廷軒一聽到著兩個字，本來還想掙扎的他瞬間停了下來，紅著臉乖乖的跟著卞慶華走

回到家後卞慶華將陳廷軒壓在牆上吻，舌頭靈活的探入那人的口中，勾著他的軟舌吸允，陳廷軒主動抬起頭回應著，雙手環上那人的脖子，將他拉近自己一點，卞慶華一個用力將人抱起，走向臥室輕輕將人放在床上，脫下自己的校服欺身壓上去，重新吻上陳廷軒的唇，手指靈活地將陳廷軒的襯衫鈕釦一顆顆地解開，順著下顎線往下親，在那潔白的脖子上留下屬於自己的印記，低頭啃咬著陳廷軒的鎖骨，一個個的草莓印宣示著卞慶華的佔有慾，手往下摸到陳廷軒的褲頭，將褲子跟內褲脫掉，一把握住陳廷軒的玉莖上下套弄，低頭含住陳廷軒的乳頭，舌頭順著紋路打轉，上下夾擊爽的陳廷軒射在卞慶華的腹肌上

陳廷軒一個用力，翻身將卞慶華壓在身下，小手順著腹肌往下摸到褲頭，解開皮帶，俯下身用嘴咬著拉鍊往下拉，隔著內褲開始舔弄那半硬的性器，隨後將內褲脫下，粗大的性器一下就彈了出來，雖然不是第一次看，但還是被這驚人的尺寸嚇到，陳廷軒張嘴一口含住那人的性器上下吞吐，伸出舌頭舔弄莖身，還不忘照料下面兩顆精囊， 畫面極其色情，卞慶華抓著陳廷軒的頭髮上下挺動，一個不小心沒控制好力道頂到喉嚨，陳廷軒一個咳嗽，咳到生理淚水都出來了，卞慶華連忙將人拉起來抱在懷裡  
''軒軒，軒軒你還好嗎?''  
''嗯嗯我沒事''  
''要不今天就這樣吧?''  
''嗯..不行''說著陳廷軒的手還摸像卞慶華的性器搓揉，''都硬成這樣了還不要嗎?''建卞慶華沒反應，陳廷軒更變本加厲的跨坐在那人的腰上，往後挪一點點，臀肉貼著那人的性器上下蹭，由上往下的俯視著卞慶華，俯下身在卞慶華耳垂上舔了一下  
''真的不要嗎哥哥?''

卞慶華受不了這樣的撩撥，一個翻身將陳廷軒壓在身下，長手拿過放在床頭櫃裡的潤滑劑跟套子，擠了一坨在手裡，伸向陳廷軒的小穴開始擴張，在穴口按壓擠下便探入一指，慢慢地加入兩指三指，模仿著性交的動作，指間滑過某一點讓陳廷軒驚呼出聲，卞慶華知道擴張的差不多，便拿出一個保險套，正要撕開的時候，陳廷軒突然一把將它搶過扔在地板，卞慶華疑惑的看著他  
''嗯...我不要套子''  
''軒軒?你說甚麼呢?''  
''我要你直接插進來，我想要感受你''，卞慶華扶著自己的性器慢慢推入陳廷軒的後穴  
''嗯...啊...卞卞....''  
''寶寶你夾太緊了，放鬆''卞慶華一下一下啄著陳廷軒的唇，感受到陳廷軒的放鬆，便一挺而入，隨後等他慢慢適應後就開始抽插起來

陳廷軒似乎不太滿足現在的速度，用小腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰  
''嗯...哥哥...動快一點啊...''  
''求我啊寶寶''說著還漸漸放慢了速度  
''嗯...老公..求求你...哈啊...快點操我''卞慶華聽到這奶聲的請求雙手扣著陳廷軒的腰，抽插的速度開始變快，一下一下頂弄在陳廷軒的敏感點上，惹的陳廷軒嬌喘連連  
''哈啊...老公...嗯...好....啊....好棒''  
''這樣夠快嗎?''  
''嗯...太快了....嗯哼....哈啊''  
''太快了?要慢點嗎?''感受到卞慶華的速度又慢了下來，陳廷軒在他懷裡打了他一下，翻身自己坐在上面，因為體位的關係，卞慶華的性器又埋了更深，陳廷軒扶著卞慶華的腹肌一下一下動了起來，過沒多久陳廷軒就累倒趴在卞慶華身上  
''嗯...你動動嗎~''  
卞慶華坐起身來把人抱在懷裡，面對面地看著對方，吻住對方的唇，陳廷宣勾著他的脖子努力地回應著，卞慶華開始慢慢地挺動胯部，由下往上挺動著，陳廷軒爽的浪叫著，卞慶華的速度越來越快，最後抵著陳廷軒的敏感點射出一股又一股的濃精，往後一躺抱著陳廷軒在床上喘氣，低頭親了親陳廷軒的頭頂  
''寶寶，我好愛你''  
''嗯..我也愛你，生日快樂卞慶華''抬起頭舔了舔卞慶華的唇，又笨拙地把小舌伸進去卞慶華的嘴裡，學著卞慶華的動作，感受到還埋在體內的巨物又有了硬的趨勢，起身坐在卞慶華身上，稍微用力的在卞慶華的鎖骨上咬了一下又吸出一個印記  
''你又硬了''  
''對啊，怎麼辦呢寶貝?''  
''嗯...沒事的今天你生日，我說過啊，你要幾次都沒關係''話音剛落，卞慶華就扣著陳廷軒的腰開始了新的一回合

夜，還長著呢


End file.
